memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:In-Correct
Welcome to Memory Alpha, In-Correct! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Q Who (episode) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 21:18, 15 November 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Tips Please keep in mind that speculation is not permitted in articles. Also, we only note deliberate similarities in articles, so any statement saying that an episode or plot element was similar to another one must be cited with a reference source as deliberate in order to be included, such as a statement from a cast member.--31dot 23:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :What about the quote???? Riker's quote is In-Correct. I revised that also, but see that everything I submitted to Argyle was reversed. The "speculations" I was also giving examples about why the early episodes Star Trek: The Next Generation were being too similar with The Original Series. There was a sentence already in the article. The sentence is in parentheses. I think there is a lot of speculation in this website, and a lot unsourced. Much of it is in italics in boxes. In-Correct 23:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :In case you did not see my talk page, I will respond here. We only note similarities that are deliberately done, which requires evidence to back up such a claim. If you have proof, such as a statement from a cast or crew member that those similarities were intentional, they can be readded. The way you had them worded was without evidence. :Any speculation you see that is uncited simply has not been removed yet. If you see one, feel free to remove it or add evidence to back it up.--31dot 00:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC)